


Gotta Be Somebody

by Blacksheep28, Rainbowmandms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty adoption, bitty - Freeform, coral bitty - Freeform, lamia bitties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacksheep28/pseuds/Blacksheep28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowmandms/pseuds/Rainbowmandms
Summary: A spin-off, accompanying, piece for Follow You Home.
Kudos: 5





	Gotta Be Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapter four and five of Follow You Home when the boys leave Black's.

Black tensed. “I’LL CONSIDER IT.” How idiotic to turn his back on them.

  
  


"THEN I WILL HOPE YOU DECIDE TO COME AND PREPARE AS THOUGH YOU WILL!" he replied warmly, "WE'LL LEAVE YOU TO YOUR DAY."

  
  


"RIGHT." Black got inside and slammed the door shut.

"that went well," Honey said optimistically. No one was attacked!

  
  


"IT DID! HE SAID HE ACCEPTED WE WEREN'T IN IT TO HURT HIM AT LEAST. THAT'S A STEP UP!" Blue grinned, "BACK TO SHOP?" 

Papyrus tilted his skull, "SHOP?"

"gonna pick up a bitty for ourselves. you wanna come see the cute little guys?"

Papyrus thought about it for a moment, "I THINK I WILL PASS, I WOULD BE TOO TEMPTED TO BRING ONE HOME TO SANS, AND THAT WOULDN'T BE THE WAY TO GO ABOUT IT!"

  
  


Honey nodded. "gotcha. have fun getting your bro to a store."

  
  


Papyrus let out a loud laugh, "IT SHOULDN'T BE TO HARD!" 

He bounded back to his car. 

Blue grinned and skipped off toward his bike as well, tugging his brother along.

Honey easily went along with Blue and settled on the bike. "ready to meet our new pet?"

  
  


"Oh No, This One Will Be Yours. You'll Need To Keep Up With It!"

"i swear rocky running away had nothing to do with me."

"Maybe, Maybe Not. But This One You Will Remember To Feed!"

  
  


"yeah, yeah." Honey grinned.

  
  


Blue just shook his head and headed back to the bitty shop.

  
  


Honey almost rushed into the shop over to where the coral lamias were. “hey. miss me?”

Exclamations of excited happiness and proclamations that they absolutely weren’t happy he was back echoed in the pen.

  
  


Blue shook his head fondly and stood back looking around at basics for the bitties.

  
  


Honey eventually came over to find Blue with a single lamia cradled against him. “meet coil.”

  
  


"Coil," leave it to his brother to make the name a pun, "Good To Meet You."

  
  


The lamia blepped at him and burrowed further into Honey’s hold. Honey grinned at the little being.

  
  


Blue giggled, "Okay So, What All Will You Need For The Household's Newest Member?"

  
  


"a heat lamp, meat, and a place for him to hide his treasures. oh, and maybe some toys for him?"

  
  


Blue nodded and moved over to examine the different models of lamps, "Does He Need Belly Warmth As Well?" 

Some of the little cards next to displays pointedly remarked they were not a proper source for that type.

  
  


Coil eagerly twisted up and nodded. "yes!" Honey smirked. That was a definite no on that, but he wasn't gonna deny the little guy.

  
  


Blue giggled and picked up one of the warming pads as well as a lamp, "Alrighty Then."

  
  


Honey walked over and picked out some tiny puzzles and a maze for Coil. "what do you think bro? these look good?" Coil was pretending to have zero interest in them while peeking out of the corner of his eye.

  
  


Blue grinned, "Oh They Make Little Puzzles! How Appropriate, That's A Wonderful Idea!"

  
  


"pretty cute right?"

"Absolutely!" Blue agreed looking at other various toys, "Maybe Grab One Of The Games Like I Saw Earlier So You Can Play Together?" He pointed them out.

“oh yeah!” Honey eagerly grabbed some video games for them to share together. Coil hissed happily.

Blue nodded and went to speak with the shopkeeper about what type of meats were best for the bitty.

The shopkeeper recommended a butcher he could buy meat from for cheap and added that mustard sauces were good, along with chips or crackers for a treat.

Blue took notes on his phone memos and gave her a bright smile, "THANK YOU! WE'LL BE BACK FOR MORE STUFF SOMETIME SOON, I'M POSITIVE."

"See you then!"

Honey carried Coil over. "we ready to go home then?"

"Home!" Coil chirped.


End file.
